militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
.270 Winchester
- Hollow Point, FMJBT, Soft point, round nose. |origin= United States |type= Rifle / Hunting |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= Winchester |design_date=1923 |manufacturer=Winchester |production_date=1925-Present |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs= |parent= .30-03 |case type=Rimless, bottleneck |bullet=.277 |neck=.308 |shoulder=.441 |base=.470 |rim_dia=.473 |rim_thick= |case_length=2.540 |length=3.340 |case_capacity=67 |max_pressure=65000 |rifling= 1 in |primer=Large rifle |is_SI_ballistics= |bw1=90 |btype1=HP |vel1=3603 |en1=2595 |bw2=130 |btype2=SP |vel2=3060 |en2=2702 |bw3=140 |btype3=SP |vel3=2916 |en3=2644 |bw4=150 |btype4=SP |vel4=2850 |en4=2706 |bw5=130 |btype5=SST |vel5=3200 |en5=2955 |test_barrel_length= |balsrc= Hodgdon,.270 Win data from Hodgdon HornadyHornady Superformance commercial ammo specifications }} The .270 Winchester (or 6.9x64mm) was developed by Winchester Repeating Arms Company in 1923 and unveiled in 1925 as a chambering for their bolt-action Model 54.The Complete Reloading Manual for the .270 Winchester, Loadbooks USA, Inc., 2004, pp.13,19 The cartridge is based upon the .30-03.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30-03 When loaded with a bullet that expands rapidly or fragments in tissue, this cartridge delivers devastating terminal performance.Chamberlin FT, Gun Shot Wounds, in Handbook for Shooters and Reloaders, Vol. II, Ackley PO, ed., Plaza Publishing, Salt Lake City, Utah, 1966.Scientific Evidence for Hydrostatic ShockShooter’s Bible, Robert F. Scott, p. 28 The .270 Winchester became a very popular deer and elk cartridge due to the widespread praises of gunwriter Jack O'Connor who used the cartridge for 40 years and espoused its praise in the pages of Outdoor Life.Barnes Reloading Manual Number 2 (1997)Hornady Handbook of Cartridge Reloading, Fourth Edition (1996) It drives an bullet at approximately , later reduced to . The cartridge demonstrated high performance at the time of its introduction and was marketed as being suitable for big game shooting in the range. Two additional bullet weights were soon introduced: a hollow-point bullet for varmint shooting, and a bullet for larger deer, elk and moose in big-game hunting. While not an immediate success, over the succeeding decades and especially in the post-World War II period, the .270 Winchester attained great popularity among gun owners and hunters, ranking it among the most popular and widely used cartridges worldwide. Internationally, firearms manufacturers now offer this chambering in all firearm varieties: bolt-actions, single-shots, lever-actions (such as Browning BLR), pump-actions (such as Remington 7600), autoloaders (such as Remington 7400) and even a few double rifles.Speer Reloading Manual Number 12 (1994) Loads loads are commonly available from , sizes with loads being by far the most popular. Handloaders have a larger range of options with the availability of bullets in a number of weights from . Common bullet weight recommendations for shooting different game are as follows: * bullets: animals smaller than coyote. * bullets: antelope or other animals up to the size of mule deer. * bullets: deer, elk, moose and some larger animals. Recent introductions of low-drag bullets suited to the 270 Winchester such as the Nosler Accubond Long-Range and Matrix long range bullets are promoting renewed interest in the cartridge among long range hunters. While it is true that a .270 Winchester case can be formed from a 30-06 Springfield case, the case length of a 30-06 is while the case length of a .270 is , the same as a .30-03 Springfield. It is recommended that .270 Winchester brass be formed from .35 Whelen or .280 Remington cases..270 Cartridge dimensions See also *List of rifle cartridges *7 mm caliber *.270 WSM *sectional density *.30-06 *.270-06 References * Cartridges of the World 8th Edition, Book by Frank C. Barnes, DBI Books, 1997, ISBN 0-87349-178-5 Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges